


Nightmares and Lovers

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Steven was jolted awake from the depths of sleep, grunting slightly as something kicked his shin.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 15





	Nightmares and Lovers

Steven was jolted awake from the depths of sleep, grunting slightly as something kicked his shin. He blinked, dazed, and then grunted as Izzy hit his shin again, surprisingly hard despite his prone position on the other side of the bed. 

The darkness was still heavy, like a blanket, hanging over them. Steven rubbed his eyes, stuck his tongue between his lips, and frowned. He had just woken up, and his mind was still hazy with sleep. 

"No.." Izzy mumbled, voice soft, lilting. His face contorted, and then he shifted uncomfortably. "No. Don't..." He broke off into a snore, and then he shrieked, loud and clear. Steven flinched. Izzy started swinging wildly, his slender fingers curled into the palms of his hands, trying to fight off his invisible attacker. 

"Oh. Shit." Steven remarked, still mostly asleep. He didn't know what to do, wanting to reach out, but not wanting to get hit. "Hey. Izzy, baby." Steven ducked past the fists, and he grabbed them within his own. Steven held them tightly, and, in response, Izzy let out a high-pitched whine. 

Izzy kicked out. "Lemme go." He whimpered, still asleep. Steven kissed his cheek and held Izzy's fists between their chests, clutched tight. 

"Baby, it's me, Steven. It's okay. Jus' a nightmare." Steven insisted, and Izzy whimpered once more. "Wake up, for me, please." He felt a lurch of fear in his chest, deep and primal. 

Finally, those strange eyes popped open, and Izzy gasped. His heart was pounding harshly, and he stared up at Steven's face, wide-eyed, but with the last traces of fear disappearing from their depths. Izzy's breath hitched, and then he closed his eyes, uttering a thin, low sob. 

"Oh, baby." Steven let go of Izzy's hands, and gently grabbed the back of his head. 

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Izzy mumbled. His tears were wet against Steven's skin. "I'm sorry. God, I'm a mess." He let out another small cry, and then snuffed, seemingly gathering the last traces of himself. 

"It's okay. No reason to be sorry." Steven kissed the side of Izzy's head, brushing aside his dark hair. "You okay now?" He asked. 

Izzy took a deep breath. "Yeah." He said. "Thanks, Stevie." 

"No problem, Iz." 


End file.
